


be my cherry pie

by wolfsheepsoup



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Stuffing, forced eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsheepsoup/pseuds/wolfsheepsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate says he can handle whatever Pickles can throw at him but the tricky red-head has something up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and i typed it up at like, 3 in the morning, anyways if you like stuffing and inflation this is a good story pick.

“aw, come on Nate, just one more bite? For me?”   
  
Pickles settled his weight again so that he could straddle himself under  Nathans expanded stomach better. In one hand he held a half eaten cherry pie, in the other a fork with the next bite on it. Nathan groaned loudly as he looked at the fork, his stomach growled even louder.   
  
“come on, you can do it. Wares that man I watched eat seven two layer cakes?” Pickles antagonized Nathan more.   
  
“you know I can’t eat this. ’cause, allergies and crap.” Pickles pushed the fork a little closer to Nathans mouth. Nathan get out a growl at the shorted man but took the fork in his mouth, he did say he would be up for whatever the crafty red-head was up to.   
  
Nathan swallowed and shivered as his stomach clenched.   
  
“aw dude fuck Pickles I’m going to puke.” Nathan said as his stomach let out another loud gurgle of unease.   
  
“okay, okay.” Pickles smiled and set the rest of the pie on Nathan bedside table. He rubbed his hands lightly over the raven haired mans swollen stomach laughing softly to himself as it burbled.   
  
Nathan could feel Pickles cock press on to the underside of his gut. He let out a belch as Pickles cold hands moved over his stomach, calming it down somewhat.   
  
“gawd, I’m so hard for you right now, I feel like I’m go’na pop these pants open.” Pickles whispered into Nathans ear.   
  
“there no way in hell I’m go’na be able to fuck you like this,” Nathan burps again. “I don’t think I can even stand right now.”   
  
Pickles puts on a fake pout. “aw, really?” he sighs and then chuckles to himself.   
  
“looks like im just go’na have’ta help my self.”  
  
Pickles slid back a bit just so Nathan could see the growing bulge in his pants. He bit his lip and looked up at Nathan using his best sultry expression as he opened his jeans slowly.   
  
He slowly slipped his jeans and underwear down and he smiled as his heard Nathans belly gurgle again. He slid his finger lightly around the head of his cock, sighing softly. He loved teasing Nathan like this. He let out a soft moan just to tease him more.   
  
Nathan felt his breath hitch as his face turned bright red and his stomach gurgled. Even though his gut was stretched almost to bursting he could feel his dick stir under it.   
  
“God, Pickles do you have to put on a show ever time?”

Nathan playfully growled at him. The red-head only smirked and continued his display. He was getting closer to finishing Nathan could always tell. Pickles would always bite his lip tightly and he would flush bright red from his ears to his neck.   
  
Nathan watched as Pickles quickly razed his fist to bite his knuckles lightly. He inhaled sharply as he reached his peak, cumming hard over Nathans stomach. Nathan couldn’t help but moan lightly as he looked at the face of bliss over him. Pickles ragged breathing was wonderful to hear.   
  
“hah, ha, ooh, shit.” Pickles slumps forward on to Nathans stomach a smile quirking up his lips. The red-head nuzzled up to Nathans face, kissing his forehead lightly.   
  
Pickles stayed put on top of Nathans stomach and quickly fell asleep leaving Nathan stuffed, sticky, turned on and a little hungry again. 


End file.
